


About Wardo

by ficiosa



Category: Social Network (2010), about adam
Genre: AU, Eduardo Saverin / Everything that moves, F/M, M/M, about adam au, ooc deliberado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficiosa/pseuds/ficiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wardo, desde el punto de vista de unos cuantos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Wardo

**Author's Note:**

> **La red social.  
> ** Wardo/casi-todos / Durante y post peli.  
> AU a lo "About Adam"  
> 5900 palabras.
> 
>  **Avisos** : Mucho OOC. Pero esta vez está justificado xD
> 
>  **Yo le pondría de fondo:** _"The man I love"_ versión de quien sea.
> 
>  **Notas:** La culpa de todo la tiene Stuart Townsend.

**Christy**

\- Y además hemos terminado.

\- No me lo puedo creer.

\- Christy: me das miedo.

\- - - - -

La fastidié con él. La mierda de los celos, ya sabes. Ya me habían jodido un par de relaciones y terminaron arruinándome ésta. Voy a terapia ahora. Para aprender a canalizar esos sentimientos. La verdad es que no avanzo mucho, pero bueno.

Es que me rayaba mogollón cada vez que se iba a ver a Mark a Palo Alto, con esas guarrillas de Silicon Valley rondando por ahí. El maldito Parker, que siempre tenía que tener chicas cerca. Y sí, es verdad, él nunca me dio motivos. Me lo han dicho ya mil veces, mil personas diferentes. El pobre sólo iba allí por Facebook y a sufrir… mira cómo le acabó yendo. Pero yo no podía evitar pensar en ello. No sé, como tenía el estado sentimental puesto a soltero en la web y siempre tardaba tanto en llamarme o lo que fuera, pues se me venían historias a la cabeza. Pero sí, se ve que no me engañó con nadie. Era de esos pocos tíos fieles que deben quedar en el mundo.

Una pena. Podría haberme casado con él ¿sabes? Era adorable. Tan timidito, tan paradito, y tan todo siempre. Al principio llegué a pensar si lo había desvirgado yo. Como siempre me dejaba hacer y luego ponía esa cara de estar tremendamente agradecido… No, él nunca me lo dijo. Se ruborizó como una damisela una vez que se lo pregunté. Puede que sí.

Y además me dejaba mandar. Eso me encanta. No me refiero a que le mangonease ni nada así, pero la mayoría de los tíos parece que tienen que ir dejando claro a cada paso quien lleva los pantalones en casa. No soporto eso. Wardo no tenía problemas con que a mí se me viera como _“la fuerte”_ de la relación, que tenía carácter y todo eso. A veces a los chicos les dan apuro esas cosas delante de sus amigos. Pero a él no. Mierda. Era tan… parecía tan orgulloso de estar conmigo, de tener una chica atractiva a su lado por fin. Y mira que podría haber tenido muchas novias. Era bien guapo. Lo que pasa es que era muy tímido, muy inseguro. Supongo que cuando se decidía a pedirle salir a alguien siempre se le había adelantado ya otro tío.

Me hubiera gustado guardar aquel pañuelo. Qué idiota fui. Me trajo un pañuelo de uno de sus viajes. Aunque a veces se le pasaba contestarme los SMSs estaba claro que el chico era detallista, que tenía buen fondo. Era sólo que no estaba acostumbrado a tener una relación. Un día hasta me regaló un anillo de plástico, de juguete, de ésos de los críos. Pobrecito.

Uf, no, el pañuelo no lo tiré. Lo quemé. Se me fue la pinza del todo, en un arrebato de éstos que te decía. Estaba muy cabreada, hacía mucho que no le veía… pero luego siempre tenía tiempo para hablar con Mark. Ya sé que eran muy amigos, y que tenían un negocio juntos. Pero en ese momento no pensé. Y bueno, le monté un pollo y casi echa a arder el cuarto.

Después de aquello me dejó. Ya, ya lo sé, con motivo. Bastante me lo han dicho. Me mata cada vez que alguien me menciona lo bueno que era y que todo fue una pena. También me dicen lo del dinero y la fama y esas mierdas. Y es cierto que entonces me importaba un poco. Pero ahora te digo que no es aquello lo que lamento haber perdido. Es como en las películas. ¿Sabes? Hay un momento en que la protagonista sabe que ése es **_el_** chico. Y todo acaba bien. Bueno, pues ése era **_el_** chico. Y yo lo jodí.

 

* * *

 **Chris**

\- Nos van a oir.

\- Si no te callas claro que lo van a hacer – dijo, moviendo la mano arriba y abajo, una y otra vez.

\- Wardo… oh diox.

Le puso la otra mano entre los dientes para que dejara de hablar.

\- Deja de quejarte. Sé que te gusta más cuando tienes público. Te corres antes.

\- - - - -

Era un buen tío. Sí. Me refiero a que era divertido y muy _legal_ como diría él. Y todo eso. Pero era una putilla. No me malinterpretes, era genial. Era condenadamente bueno en la cama. Es sólo que de puertas a afuera el tío mantenía una imagen de casto y puro que no se comía un colín, pero le cambiabas de ambiente y era una fiera corrupia. Te dejaba seco el cabronazo. Y a la mañana siguiente estaba ahí, con su carita inocente, mascullando que las chicas no nos hacían ni caso.

No. Nunca les conté nada a los otros. Ni a Mark ni a Dustin. Yo no soy de mucho hablar. Y además Mark siempre estaba a su bola, programando. Nunca se enteraba ni del NO-DO. Ellos tenían ese rollo de amigos del alma (bueno, hasta que dejaron de tenerlo) de _parece-que-cualquier-día-nos-vamos-a-casar-pero-no_ y tampoco quería meterme por medio, tanto por si la cosa evolucionaba bien como por si salía mal. Que fue lo que pasó. No quería que Mark interpretara las cosas al revés. Nosotros no teníamos nada serio. Follábamos y ya. Y luego estábamos tan tranquilos al día siguiente. Y por mí, perfecto. Y a Dustin no le conté nada porque… no sé, era muy cercano. No, no, no es por el tema de los tíos. Le he contado algunas de ésas. Pero esto era como más… no sé, el chico era del círculo, era de nuestros amigos. Si él no quería contarlo, por mí bien. Se lo respeté. Además Dustin siempre ha tenido una idea de Wardo como de muy responsable, muy padre de todos, y no sé cómo hubiera podido encajar hasta dónde era capaz de tragar mamá gallina.

Le conocimos porque Mark se lo trajo de una fiesta. Por lo que él decía había sido conexión a primera vista. O a primera queja: que si no vamos a conseguir entrar en un _final club_ , que si las tías no nos tocan ni con un palo... Y sí, claro que me sorprendió. O sea, mírale. ¿Qué coño hace un tío como ése juntándose con un chico con Mark? Si iba de traje hasta a clase. Cantaba por todos los lados que ése salía de bares y le podían caer cinco tías con dar una patada a una piedra. Para mí era evidente. Aunque se ve que no estaba tan claro para todos. Y el tío me caló enseguida. Le faltó tiempo, esa misma noche. En un momento que Dustin y Mark estaban mirando no sé qué fricada en internet. Me dijo al oído que luego me veía en su cuarto. Macho, qué mirada. Eso era algo más allá de eso del desvestir a alguien mentalmente. Luego se sentó en una de las camas y en cerocoma volvía a tener ojos de peluche al que no quiere nadie.

Sí, sí, claro que me le follé esa noche. Y las que siguieron. No hubo que salir separados ni nada. Al tío le salió de la forma más natural una excusa peregrina de que iba a enseñarme no sé qué, y Mark y Dustin en modo _“claro, claro, lo más normal del mundo”_. Y vaya que si me enseñó.

Joder, era un animal. Desde el minuto cero. Y luego fue todavía a mejor. Daba igual que hubiera estado antes con Christy. O de fiesta con los del Phoenix. Insaciable. Menudo aguante. Y además tenía un puntito retorcido. Siempre follábamos en su cuarto o fuera, pero le molaba hacerme pajas en nuestro baño cuando éstos dos estaban programando al otro lado de la puerta. Qué dedos tenía. Era un infierno aguantar más o menos en silencio. Siempre pensaba que esa vez sería la que se dieran cuenta de algo. Pero nada.

Ahora tengo una relación estable. Todo nos va bien. Blablablá. Esas cosas. Pero sí, a veces le echo de menos. Era _grande_. En todos los sentidos. Oye, que esto no salga de aquí.

 

* * *

 **Mark**

\- Eh… tranquilo, tigre – le dijo, apartándole – Para no haber estado seguro hace unos minutos has espabilado mucho.

\- Ni se te ocurra parar ahora.

Miró hacia la pantalla del portátil.

\- Programa algo que haga hueco a anuncios para sacar dinero. Y luego lo retomamos donde lo hemos dejado.

\- Tú estás de coña.

No le contestó, sólo arqueó un poco una ceja.

\- Te he dicho mil veces que no quiero meter publicidad de mierda.

\- Vale. Estoy cansado. Voy a dormir un rato. Cuando te lo pienses, me despiertas.

\- - - - -

Claro que éramos amigos. ¿Me vas a salir con ésas? Mira, no concedo entrevistas normalmente, más te vale que aproveches las preguntas y dejes de decir gilipolleces. Ya estoy harto de que siempre me pongáis como el malo de la película. Los dos éramos amigos. Los dos hicimos idioteces. Y los dos las pagamos.

¿ _La_ película? No me refería a eso. Sí, claro que la he visto. Que sí, joder, es una buena película. A nivel de cine. Esos tíos saben lo que hacen. Aunque el final era un poco predecible y yo nunca haría eso. Ni las abogaditas macizas hablaban de Bosnia. Es una película y ya está. Siento ser yo el que te diga esto, a tu edad, pero las películas son sólo películas. En lo único que se me parece el personaje es en las chanclas. No, en serio, quiero decir… mira al actor. Un poco más ponen a Tom Cruise a hacer de mí y a Julia Roberts a encarnar a Wardo. Lo nuestro no iba de eso. No éramos una mezcla de mosqueteros con quinceañeras encoñadas. No, no estoy poniéndome a la defensiva. Que no, joder, que no le estoy intentando restar mérito a nuestra amistad. Es al revés. Te estoy diciendo que lo nuestro era mejor. En otro sentido pero era mejor. Era _real._ ¿Sabes esos amigos de cuando tienes doce años, con los que te puedes pasar horas hablando aunque les hayas visto minutos antes, y pasar el día siguiente callados pero a gusto, porque no hay necesidad de parloteo innecesario? Pues iba de eso. De saber _leer_ al otro siempre. Bueno, está claro que no fue siempre. Pero era genial porque a mí no me suele pasar con la gente. _Eso_ es lo que hecho de menos. Ese tipo de conexión. Quizás lo de los amigos a los doce años funcione porque no montas empresas con ellos. Nunca montes un negocio con un amigo. Se joderá el negocio, la amistad, o las dos cosas. Sí, por lo menos nosotros hemos tenido suerte con Facebook.

Mira, estás de suerte. Te voy a contar algo. Fue mejor que lo de la puta película. Pero deja de grabar. Esto es para que lo entiendas, no para que lo cuentes. Si no le das a ese botón, me levanto y se acaba la entrevista. Sí, así está bien.

Sí, hubo algo más que lo del libro y la peli y todas esas polladas juntas. Una noche que estábamos un poco borrachos. Bueno, era la universidad, ya sabes. La mitad de las noches estábamos muy borrachos. ¿Ah, no? Habrás ido a una universidad de mierda. El caso es que nosotros sí. A veces programo mejor cuando voy un poco alicatado. Estaba sacándole brillo a un par de procedimientos y Wardo andaba por allí. Era como una musa. Siempre. Y se me echó encima. No, no fue una mariconada del palo _“Oh, sí, Julia Roberts, te quiero”_. Fue más del palo de _“Oh, dios mío, creo que Wardo me está poniendo cachondo, a ver si voy a ser gay”_. Pero luego fue como _“Qué coños, es la universidad”._

No he sido nunca mucho de besitos, soy más… sexual que sensual. Vamos a decirlo así. Más práctico. Los besos y esas mierdas son las normas de educación que tenemos que seguir los tíos para conseguir follar. No pongas esa cara. Siento también ser yo el que te diga estas cosas a tu edad. Bueno, la mayoría de los tíos. Mira, acabemos cuanto antes, que no sé de dónde has podido salir: Santa Claus son los padres. Todas esas cosas son como un apretón de manos antes de cerrar un trato. Te quieres tirar a una tía, así que le das un poco de carrete. Le dices cosas bonitas. Le das un poco de lo que quiere tener. Y luego a lo tuyo. Es algo que aprendes, aunque sea a palos. No me mires así. Es la mirada que ponéis las tías cuando me vais a llamar gilipollas. Te estoy siendo sincero. Valora eso. Pues nunca he sido mucho de besos. Sí, vale, es agradable y todas esas historias. Pero no hay mariposas en el estómago. No hay desmayos. No hay fundidos en negro como en _tus_ pelis. Pero aquello fue distinto. Fue… perfecto. No, no me estoy poniendo romántico, no digas sandeces. Me refiero a algo más matemático. Es como cuando recuerdas algo que tienes en la punta de la lengua o resuelves un juego de lógica. Esa sensación. De repente todo cuadra ¿no? Pues de repente todo estaba bien, todo cuadraba. Las tías sois más suaves. No, no me refiero de carácter. Al tacto. Eso me gusta. Pero en general os dejáis hacer o estáis en modo lobas viola-muelas. Es mi experiencia, no tiene por qué ser la tuya. Oye, mira, si quieres luego cuando acabemos me demuestras lo bien que lo sabes hacer tú. De nuevo esa cara. Ay de verdad. El caso es que con Wardo fue distinto. Él… bueno, dirigía sin obligar. Las piezas encajaban. No sé si con todos los tíos es así o no. No me he enrollado con más tíos. No me interesan. Él fue una excepción. Recuerdo que le dije que creía que le iban las mujeres. El tipo de comentarios que suelo hacer a la mitad de estas cosas y que lo joden todo. Ya lo digo yo antes de que me lo digas tú. Y él me dijo _“Me gustan las chicas. Y luego estás tú”_. Pues yo igual. Me van las tías. Pero estuvo él.

No, no llegó a haber sexo. Igual es eso lo que lo jodió todo. No. No el enrollarnos. El no follar. Supongo que íbamos demasiado carajas. Después de un rato él me dijo al oído _“Tenemos que sacar dinero de la web de una vez”._ Ya te he dicho que los tíos somos más prácticos. Y se cayó dormido en cerocoma sobre mi cama. Claro que me fastidió. Porque me quedé a la mitad. Me gusta terminar lo que empiezo. Llámame perfeccionista. Y porque Wardo siempre tenía esa forma de hacer las cosas que… un rollo pasivo-agresivo, como el de las tías pero más sutil. Que no, joder, que no tengo nada en contra de las mujeres, sois como sois y lo acepto. Pero era así. Igual que dirigía con la lengua pues intentaba dirigir con las ideas. Pero aunque puso el dinero, el proyecto era más mío que suyo. Y él lo sabía. Así que yo mandaba. Ya ves, una tontería. La puta publicidad. Míralo ahora, petado de anuncios. Pero entonces me importaba. Fan de esos blogs con los putos búhos frente a los conejos. No, no es ninguna referencia sexual. ¿Pero tú tienes algo de idea de internet? Fue una tontería pero ahí fue donde se empezó a romper la cosa, no con las cuentas ni las firmas. Fue cuando dejamos de molestarnos en _leer_ al otro porque no coincidíamos en una minucia como poner anuncios o dejar las cosas limpias.

Todo empezó ahí y luego fue como una bola de nieve. Él pasaba cada vez más tiempo con los tíos del Phoenix. Era más divertido ir de fiestas que quedarse a ser mi musa, supongo. Y yo me empecé a amistar con Parker. Y el resto, sí, fue básicamente como en la puta película. Pero lo que quiero que entiendas es que fue mejor que una historia de ficción que te meten en dos horas. Y que se empezó a romper antes.

Así son las cosas. Se rompen. Y ya puedes hacer lo que sea por pegarlas que siempre se van a notar las grietas. Tampoco hicimos mucho por arreglarlo. Él cogió su dinero. Y su camino. Y yo el mío. Nada dura eternamente. Esto tampoco lo menciones, pero Facebook tampoco lo hará. Y lo sé. Si cuentas algo de todo esto te pondré una denuncia que vas a desear no haberme conocido nunca. Pero eso. Lo único que puedes hacer es disfrutar de las cosas cuando están enteras. Por eso me agarré a Facebook. Por eso y porque es lo más grande que se ha hecho en mucho tiempo. Sí, si nuestra amistad hubiera seguido entera igual las cosas hubieran salido de otra manera. Pero tomas decisiones con lo que tienes, no con lo que hubieras podido tener. Y ya está. Fin de la historia.

Haz el favor de dejar de mirarme así. Si hay algo que me jode más que una mirada reprobatoria es una de lástima.

Oye… ¿quieres salir a tomar algo?

 

* * *

 **Dustin**

Le vio volver del pasillo. Mark no venía con él. Todos habían oído todo y ahora estaban esperando a ver qué pasaba. A algunos les faltaban las palomitas. A él probablemente, un poco de esparadrapo para el alma. Le mataban cuando se ponían así.

Le vio acercarse a las chicas del sofá. Sólo pudo oírle lo último que les dijo.

\- …haced algo con vuestra vida. Volved a casa. Y dejad a ese gilipollas, que no os merece.

Como un padre. Luego fue hacia él y le agitó un poco el pelo.

\- No ha sido una buena idea venir – dijo, bajando la mirada – Échale un ojo a Mark. Está mal. Y no dejes que ese tío nos le malee más.

\- - - - -

Era el mejor. Era el mejor de todos nosotros. Con diferencia. Sí, Chris siempre fue mi mejor amigo. Éramos Chris y yo. Y Mark y él. Pero él era como el hermano mayor de todos. Siempre estaba ahí cuando necesitabas algo. Y sabe dios que nosotros podíamos ser difíciles a veces. No, no sólo Mark. Bueno, con Mark aguantó carros y carretas. Pero también sé que a ratos yo puedo cargar de infantil o desquiciado. ¿No te lo parezco? Gracias. Qué maja. Y Chris a veces es un poco hermético… con cualquiera que no sea yo. Pero él siempre estaba ahí para todos nosotros. Para escucharte una tontería. Para hacerte sonreír. Cuando venía a nuestro cuarto, se notaba. Mark estaba menos arisco. Todo estaba mejor.

Ahora le vemos poco, pero sí, me he enterado de lo de la boda. Y me alegro. ¿Sabes? No creo que haya nadie que no se alegre de que sea feliz. Bueno, igual a Mark le ha escocido algo, pero se le pasará.

Me alegro de que lo dejara con Christy. Estaba muy buena, pero le tenía acobardado. Él se merece a alguien bueno a su lado. Bueno de verdad. Que le quiera. Que no le cuadre la cabeza.

No, no fuimos. Nos invitó, pero bueno… ahora las cosas ya no son como antes. No sabíamos cuánto había ya de formalidad y cuanto de que de verdad quisiera vernos allí. Y todo habría sido muy violento. Quiero quedar un día con él a solas, cuando venga por aquí, salir de cervezas y que me lo cuente todo. Tiene que ser una historia curiosa.

Mira, la culpa de todo la tuvo el puto Parker. Asco de tío. Yo no sé en qué coños estaba pensando Mark cuando le dejó meterse en todo esto. En el dinero, claro, en la financiación. Soy consciente de que no seríamos tan grandes ahora si no hubiera pasado todo aquello. Pero igual éramos más felices. Yo estaba más a gusto cuando éramos cuatro gatos, picando todo el día y haciendo el cabra toda la noche. Ahora nos sale el dinero por las orejas. Y a veces tiro un par de líneas. Pero no es lo mismo.

Mark… no lo reconoce, pero se pasa la vida cerrado en banda. Chris tiene su vida, su chico y sus proyectos propios. Así que lo mismo cualquier día cojo un avión, a tomar esas cervezas a tomar cien puñetas de aquí. Y les pido que me adopten o algo. ¿Te vendrías conmigo?

 

* * *

 **Parker**

Abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir se giró de nuevo.

\- Ah. Y Parker…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te quiero fuera de esta puta casa – susurró, acercándose.

Miró un segundo hacia abajo y se echó a reír antes de volver a hablar.

\- Vamos, hombre, no me jodas.

Y se fue.

\- - - - -

Menudo hijo de la grandísima puta. ¿Te sorprendes? Pues es lo que era. Y no creo que haya cambiado. Lo sé porque sabemos reconocernos entre nosotros. Puedes escribir eso, si quieres.

Ya. Ya. Os habrán contado otras historias. Que era un buen chaval. Que pobre crío traicionado. Gilipolleces. Te lo digo yo. Tiene a la gente como hipnotizada. Todos me ponéis esa cara de estar oyendo a un paranoico, pero es verdad. No es tan tonto como parece. Mira, hasta puede que fuera más listo que yo. Basta con que te fijes en si ha salido ganando o no en todo esto.

Pasaban cosas. Y después te acababas enterando de que el tío había estado detrás de ellas. ¿Sabes eso de que yo contacté con Mark y su novia organizó una comida, y que él estaba molesto? Claro que lo sabes. Sale en el telefilm ése. Pues yo estuve allí. Y sí, parecía molesto. Lo típico del jovenzuelo inexperto que teme que se follen a su novia y le roben a su amigo. El. Drama. Pero creo que incluso allí ya vi algo que no iba a bien. Era… no lo sé explicar. Mira, yo ahora vivo de vender ideas de terceros. Hablo y veo cómo reacciona la gente. Y en función de eso sigo por un lado u otro. Pero con él a ratos era como si dijera algo y su lenguaje corporal me estuviera chillando otra cosa. En su momento tampoco le presté mucha atención, pero lo veo ahora. Luego me enteré que había sido él el que había movido realmente aquel encuentro. Y en vez de venir él, se lo había encargado a su novia. O le había comido la cabeza para que saliera de ella organizarlo conmigo. No lo sé. Como quien manda a un minero con un canario. Un polvo con patas de regalo. O un cebo. ¿Qué tío hace eso?

Cuando estuvo en Nueva York con aquella beca, o buscando patrocinadores como él decía, se folló a una ex mía. Debía de estar buscando patrocinios por debajo de las faldas. De esto no tardé mucho en enterarme. Claro que se lo dije a Mark. Por supuesto. Metí toda la cizaña que pude. Y lamento no haber metido más todavía. No me jodía por la chica. Mira, ese tipo de tías son como los kleenex. No te ofendas. Lo que me jodía es que era evidente que acababa de mandarme una declaración de guerra a través de su coño. Sabía que eso iba a llegar a mí. Tuvo que hacerlo sabiéndolo. ¿Y luego soy yo el supuesto _“robanovios”_? Hay que joderse.

Y cuando llegó a Palo Alto en la famosa noche… vamos, de Oscar. Le abro la puerta y ahí está el tío, todo mojado, mirándome, sin sorprenderse. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? Que se alegraba de tener por fin un rival a su altura. Luego cruzó el umbral y se transformó en San Saverin: cansado y triste, molesto porque nadie le había ido a buscar, sorprendido de verme en su casa, de ver chavalas por los sofás. El retorno de un soldado al que dan por muerto. Y de repente todo el mundo le quería. Era al que habían echado de menos mientras él no se acordaba ni cinco minutos al día de todos ellos. Moskovitz le recibió con un grito. Y Zuckerberg, como una Penélope. Le faltó tiempo para empezar a enseñarle a su Ulises las cosas nuevas que había estado tejiendo. Pero el tío seguía con esa fachada de dolido y cabreado, y se le llevó a otro lado para hablar con él.

Sí, todos oímos la bronca. Sí, eso también sale en la puta película. ¿Sabes lo que no sale? ¿Sabes lo que no sacan nunca en el cine? Que luego me tocó aguantar a mí a Zuckerberg llorando un día entero. ¿Sorprendida? Más lo estaba yo. Mira, los cyborgs también lloran. Había dos Marks. Estaba el Zuckerberg de Facebook. Analítico. Resolutivo. Decidido. Fuerte. Y estaba el Mark de Eduardo. Se desestabilizaba en su presencia. Si Zuckerberg hubiera sido un vampiro, Saverin hubiera sido su collar de ajos. Le hacía más débil. Inseguro. Otra persona. Lagrimones. Así. Como puños. Imagínate la escena: todos los miembros de una startup viendo a su CEO con los ojos llorosos por los pasillos. Un show. Saverin es la kriptonita de los informáticos. Te aseguro que no he visto nunca algo así. Y no era sólo Zuckerberg, eran también los otros, sobre todo los primeros. Moskovitz me odiaba y no dejaba de repetir que todo era culpa mía. Y Hughes, cuando venía, ni me hablaba. Así estaban las cosas en la alegre casa de Palo Alto. A veces les veía a los tres como los perritos de Saverin. El tío daba órdenes y les faltaban piernas para correr a obedecer. Pero luego era curioso porque lo que les decía al final era como si hubiera salido de ellos. No eran conscientes de estar haciendo lo que el otro quería. Simplemente les resultaba lógico. Y tenían su hueso.

¿Que Moskovitz os ha contado qué? Putos pantalones. Eran de todo menos discretos. Mira, no te lo voy a negar, para que veas que no te estoy mintiendo. Después del pollo que le montó a Zuckerberg en el pasillo se despidió de Moskovitz y vino a mí. Me dijo, y cito, que saliera de sus putas vidas. Ya sé que eso no tiene nada de erótico. Pero era cómo se acercaba demasiado al hablar. Cómo te miraba. Te aseguro que soy hetero. Y mira. Pues imagina lo que haría en otra gente.

¿Y no os ha contado Moskovitz lo de las chicas del sofá? ¿O eso sólo lo sé yo? Después del discurso puritano sobre edades y miradas censoras sobre drogas, se las folló a las dos. Antes de volver a coger el avión. Esa misma noche. Me enteré porque se pasaban el día puestas y borrachas, y tardaron entre poco y nada en cascármelo. Aluciné. Al principio pensé que se lo estaban inventando. Pero bueno. Es tan increíble que tiene que ser verdad.

Ahí tienes esa noche resumida. Desestabilizó a un genio de internet, consiguió que todos le adorasen de nuevo, se ligó a dos crías cuando ninguno nos enteramos y logró que un mujeriego como yo se empalmara. Y todo ello en… ¿media hora? No jodas. Eso **NO** es ni medio normal.

Claro que me hubiera podido pegar con él. Fuera de la oficina. Pero mira, pasaba de ponerme a su altura. Según a quien le preguntes de los que estaban te pueden decir que me dijo una frase o justo la contraria. Lo que me dijo, y te juro que me acuerdo bien, es que al principio creía que me iba el juego duro y que al final había resultado que no tenía cojones. Sin anestesia. ¿Te cuadra con la imagen que venden de él? Pues fue lo que me dijo. Y nos dejó allí con Zuckerberg devastado. ¿Sabes lo que fue volver a verle con esa mirada temblorosa? Hasta recé para que no se pusiera a llorar en mitad de la oficina. Lo dicho. Kriptonita. En serio. Era como si acabara de dejarle una novia de la infancia. ¿Que nos lo merecíamos? Puede que en parte. Pero ya te digo que el tío no es un santo y que cuando otros vamos, él ya ha vuelto tres veces.

Conozco a gente que conoce a los que estuvieron en los careos. Dicen que a todo el mundo le parecía adorable. Y Zuckerberg, un gilipollas. A todos. ¿Sabes? Eso es lo que hace. Es como cuando los comerciales dicen lo que el cliente quiere oir. Yo estoy harto de hacer eso. Sé cómo se hace. Pues Saverin va un paso más allá. Es como un espejo. Refleja lo que quieres ver. Se convierte en lo que esperas. Era todos los amigos que Zuckerberg no había tenido en décadas. Era la niñera de Moskovitz. Era el tío buenorro al que Hughes no podía tirarse. ¿Que entonces qué era lo que quería ver yo en él? Mira, no voy a entrar en eso. Pero sé que iba del hijo que todos esos abogados querían haber tenido. Elegante y educado. Siempre con sus ridículos trajes. Y me dijeron que a los gemelos se les caía la baba con él. Un rollo de ésos de traicionados con enemigo común. No me sorprendería si me dijeran que se los zumbó también a los dos.

A veces pienso si la idea de Facebook salió realmente de Zuckerberg o fue Saverin el que le _“insinuó”_ el camino después de que el otro le contara la historia de los Winklevoss. Pero claro, eso no se lo vas a preguntar a alguien con el ego de Zuckerberg. Es su idea. Su proyecto. Su criatura. Siempre te va a reconocer que Saverin estuvo ahí el primero para apoyarle, pero no podría aceptar lo otro ni yendo caraja. Es más, es que probablemente se crea que realmente todo salió de él, después de que Saverin le hipnotizase como a todos. Y como Zuckerberg también es bastante bueno identificando necesidades de mercado y esas cosas, pues todos tan felices.

Siempre me sonríe cuando me ve en algún evento. Son pocas veces. Pero sonríe. Un anuncio de Colgate. Estoy seguro de que ensaya clavándose tenedores en casa.

Un cabrón. Sin pintas. Mira, a los tíos como a mí nos criticarán mucho, pero por lo menos se nos ve venir.

 

* * *

 **Marylin**

\- ¿Va a firmar?

El taconeo paró en seco al sobresaltarse y casi soltar la cartera. Miro hacia la callejuela de donde salía la voz.

\- Menudo susto me has dado.

\- Que si nos va a dar problemas con el acuerdo...

\- No. Va a firmar – contesto acercándose.

La cogió del brazo y la puso contra la pared.

\- Buena chica – le dio un beso rápido - ¿Has tenido que hacerle algún trabajito?

\- No.

\- ¿No? Sabes que si me mientes voy a saberlo – dijo rozándole el cuello con el índice.

Y sabía que era verdad. Ella había tenido un desliz con un ex del bufete justo al principio de empezar a verse. Según volvió a encontrarse con él le dijo que sabía que había estado con otro tío. Sin rabia. Simplemente afirmándolo. Que él siempre sabía esas cosas. Y que no se preocupara porque no estaba enfadado, porque en ningún momento habían hablado oficialmente de exclusividad, que fuera ella quien marcara el paso en eso si es que algún día la quería.

\- Quería invitarme a cenar algo...

\- Tsk, tsk. Este Mark.

\- ...pero al final no ha hecho falta. Me he puesto en plan madre. Con vosotros al final funciona incluso mejor eso.

\- Conmigo no.

Antes de darle tiempo a decir nada más le mordió la boca. Ella respondió, pero luego le apartó un poco.

\- ¿Lo tenías todo planeado desde el principio?

\- ¿De verdad me estás preguntando esto? – pero ella no le retiraba la mirada — Venga, a ver. La historia de mi vida en un minuto. No planeas tu vida. Quieres cosas y te vas moviendo para conseguirlas. Pero la gente no es estática, no puedes hacer planes fijos con ellos. Ni puedes tener todas las posibilidades cubiertas. Sólo estás ahí. A veces reaccionas. A veces te adelantas a lo que hacen otros. Lo de las acciones fue real. Me la colaron en lo más básico, ya ves. Ésa reconozco que no me la vi venir. Y menos de Mark. El otro al final le comió demasiado el tarro. Y vete a saber qué más. Pero todo es así. Si algo cambia, te mueves para solucionarlo. Siempre hay desviaciones...

\- ¿Yo soy una desviación?

\- Una bastante conveniente – metió la mano entre su blusa y su falda – Una que casi lo jode todo cuando se echó a reir con lo de la gallina – bajó la mano – Una que lleva las bragas que me gustan.

\- Me he comprado un par más de éstas.

\- Bien – dijo, doblando los dedos – Pero mañana ven sin nada.

Le hizo soltar un gemidito. Luego sonrió.

\- Marylin Saverin. Suena demasiado musical.

\- Ya te he dicho que todavía no – contestó, moviendo la mano – Tenemos que esperar un tiempo. Podría ser muy... – esperó otro gemido - ...evidente. Pero puedo comprarte toda la lencería fina que quieras. Para eso no son necesarios papeles.

\- ¿A dónde iremos?

\- ¿Cancún?

\- Demasiado ordinario.

\- ¡Tú me vas a salir muy cara!

La oyó reir un poco entre jadeos.

\- Llévame a tu Brasil.

\- Cuando te lleve allí sí que quiero que ya tengamos anillos. Mmmm. Algo más exótico.

\- Bombay. Bagkok. Singapur.

\- Singapur. Me gusta – dijo en alto, mientras terminó de hacer que se corriera en plena calle.

\- - - -

Estaban anunciado el embarque por megafonía y ella todavía no había llegado. Aprovechó la espera para mandar un correo.

 _Para: Marylin Delpy_

 _De: Eduardo Saverin_

 _Asunto: Te he comprado algo, llegará pronto_

 _Mensaje: Me he dado cuenta de que soy yo el que no está preparado para una relación exclusiva. Lo siento. Me marcho a Singapur solo. Si algún día pasas cerca, acuérdate de llevar en la maleta las que te he comprado. Te van a llegar en dos o tres días. Con eso te aseguro que no te voy a dejar pagar noches en un hotel._

La vio aparecer mientras pulsaba para enviar desde la Blackberry. Llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol. Y el pelo suelto. Le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Llegas justa.

\- Se llama puntualidad.

\- No has traído nada ¿verdad?

\- Me dijiste que viniera con las manos puestas.

\- No vas a volver a necesitar maletas en tu puta vida si no quieres.

\- Suena bien.

Entrecruzó los dedos de su mano con los de ella y tiró un poquito para llevarla hacia el control. Les quedaban cinco minutos para subir a bordo.

\- - - -

Sí, le conocí. No, no puedo hablar de ello, no sería profesional Ya sé que hay algunas transcripciones por ahí. Pues leed esas transcripciones. O comprad el libro. O el guión de la película, que es mejor. ¿Cómo? No. No sabía que se había casado. Ya, ya sé que _“Erica Albright”_ no es su nombre real. Estuve en ese caso. Joder. No, no me pasa nada. Sí, es eso. Que la vida da muchas vueltas.


End file.
